1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the design and manufacture of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a method of detecting and locating defects in integrated circuit die.
2. Description of Related Art
In product engineering and failure analysis of integrated circuits, the reliability and yield of a production lot of identically designed integrated circuits is highly dependent on process variations during manufacture such as temperature and uniformity of wafer thickness. Several methods have been developed to detect and locate defects in integrated circuit die from tests that reveal performance failures.